Transcendence
by Inquisitive dreamer
Summary: "I sought redemption, just as my soul mate did, I made some bad choices in life, but I also made good choices, good deeds that outweighed the bad, that is exactly what she is doing too, and she will succeed, I know she will for I can see it. Sure she may slip, stumble and fall, but her heart, and soul is pure, stubborn and strong."
**A/N: Hello lovely people, It's been a while since I have been able to write anything, but this came to me while watching a TV show and I had to write it. Ruffles encouraged me to post it. This is dedicated to both Ruffles and Robin, both amazing true friends I would not have without this show. ~ ID**

* * *

I don't know where I am, but that's alright, I don't exist, well I do, kind of - but not in any form that any human being can comprehend, I do exist, on a level not yet known of. I can see everything, my eyes are wide open for the first time, I can see the past, my past, I can see the future, I can see what is to come for those I love. That gives me a modicum of comfort, knowing their fate, I feel at peace.

When I was a young boy growing up in Sherwood, my mother always impressed upon me that there was no afterlife, well not for everyone, your soul did not simply depart your body, and move on to another place, you stayed. Watching, waiting to fulfil your potential.

We are each born on earth with a purpose, we have lessons to learn, each time our soul's return, we advance to a higher state of being, if we do not learn these lessons, we are sent back again, and again, until we do. That is what life is, that is what life has always been, a gateway to something - something of which I do not yet know of.

I sought redemption, just as my soul mate did, I made some bad choices in life, but I also made good choices, good deeds that outweighed the bad, that is exactly what she is doing too, and she will succeed, I know she will for I can see it. Sure she may slip, stumble and fall, but her heart, and soul is pure, stubborn and strong.

I can see her now, surrounded by a family she never thought that she deserved, a step-daughter whom she pretends to hate, but she doesn't, quite the opposite she loves her, Snow has a special place in Regina's heart, as her daughter. Then there's her son, he's intertwined with her very soul, forever a part of her, it was Henry who taught Regina that love wasn't weakness, it was strength, it was him that united this odd little family together, a bond that'll never be broken. Then there is Emma, it has been a huge comfort to me to see their relationship develop and evolve, they care deeply for one another, that's true friendship - after all Regina is her Step-Grandmother (she would kill me again if she knew that I had said that).

Then there is Zelena, sitting by her sister's side, holding her hand as Regina cradles my beautiful daughter, gazing deeply into her eyes, my eyes, tears stream down Regina's face. Regina sits in a booth at Grannies, Zelena on one side, Snow on the other, these two women were once sworn enemies of my love, but as I watch them wrap their arms around Regina, whisper comforting words to her (and it's not about hope, for once), I know that she will be okay. They all will be.

Zelena, does deserve a second chance, she's earned it. She saved my soul mate from meeting the same fate as I, she chose her sister over her true love. It broke her heart - I could see that, I could feel that; even if you could not. I forgive her, I forgive her because she's the mother of my child, and, now I can see what's to come, what her destiny is.

Cora -minus her heart- set down a path to ruin the lives of these three women, Regina, Snow and Zelena, no doubt countless others. But in the end, Cora did the right thing, she reunited sisters, that is a powerful force let me tell you. They, all three have each other now.

I miss my soulmate, I miss her terribly, sitting here far up above, watching her aches like nothing ever has before. It aches when I see my boys, sitting together, Henry comforting Roland and showing him my story. Henry knows what is to come too, but he can't write it, not yet. He smiles as Roland runs towards Regina, leaping onto Zelena's lap -which shocks her at first-, he is welcomed warmly though. I hear Regina telling him all about his baby sister, how much she loves him, and how he will be a good big brother. "Just like Henry is to me." he replies, as more tears slide down Regina's cheeks, Snow wipes them away, and takes baby Robin off of Regina.

Roland throws his arms around Regina's neck, like he's done countless times before, he whispers to her, she tells him she loves his father very much, she always will, just as she loves him.

You see, this isn't the end of my story, I have a renewed purpose to fulfil, one day, in the not too distant future, I shall return to my family, to all of them (for I regard Regina's family my own too), I have a mission to complete, one of which I shall succeed in, for the reward is returning to them, to earth, to being.

I am a man of honour, I always have been, I always will be, I vow that I will return to my family.

As I take one final look at my children, at my soulmate, I see Roland's hand lay over Regina's belly, gently, carefully, their eyes lock, and she smiles, placing her hand over his. A look of sheer shock shines onto her beautiful face, she knows now, Henry and Roland smile at her knowingly, brothers it seems share everything.

For now, at least until I return, she has part of my soul with her.

Always.

 _Where there is death, there is life._

* * *

 ** _Please review, and let me know your thoughts! Much love to all!_**


End file.
